Good-bye Company Ch. 7
"Skip? Are you still there? ...We lost him," said Matt. "The Chief's in Wisconsin?" asked Kat. "That's what Skip said." "Wisconsin! They have the best cheese in Wisconsin!" shouted Claire. "We're not going there for cheese; We need to find the Chief," said R. "Aww. Can we still get some cheese when we get there?" "Sure Claire, and maybe after we find the Chief, we could go to a BBQ," Matt said sarcastically "Really?" Claire asked with a big smile. Matt stared at Claire for a moment and just slapped himself in the face. "We should leave now. We don't want to wait around here for too long," said R as he pulled out his keys. "R's right, we should leave while no one is around," said Kat. "Wait guys!" shouted Claire. "What now?" everyone asked irritated. "I-I was just going to go to the kitchen and pack some snacks. I can't d-do that?" Claire asked nervously. "Yeah, snacks would be good. Bring some chicken if you have any," said Kat. "Alright, you guys go ahead to the car, I'll be on my way." Everyone walked outside and waited for Claire at the car. Twenty minutes later, Claire walks out with two bags full of food. "Claire, I know you know that those bags won't fit in this car," said R as he saw the dripping bags of food. "Well I had to pack for the trip. I know Crazy isn't crazy about chicken and Matt doesn't like sweets; So I packed for everyone." "Claire...you packed enough food to feed us for two months. We're only going to be gone for so long; Besides, most of the food you put in here would go bad within a few hours," said Matt as he looked into the bags. "I wasn't really sure of what you guys wanted." "Nevermind, just try to fit that stuff in the back and make sure nothing gets on my seats!" yelled R. "Don't worry. I brought a blanket so whatever drips from the bags will land on it." Claire place a blanket in the back seat, and placed the bags on top of it. The bags kind of took up most of the space in the back, squishing Crazy and Matt to the sides of the car. "You two look very comfortable back there," laughed Kat. "Shut up," said Crazy. R started the car and quickly drove off. "Why don't you just fly R?" asked Kat. "I would, but I'm low on gas. I need to conserve it if we're going to make it all the way to Wisconsin," answered R. "This ride is going to take forever!" shouted Matt while trying to get comfortable. "I know you're not enjoying this comrade, but this will be over before you know it." "I can't feel my arm," said Crazy. "I don't know what's wrong with you two, but I'm enjoying this road trip," said Claire. "Well, unlike us Claire...you don't have your arms pressed against a door! You also might still have feeling in your legs, which I don't right now!" yelled Matt. "I'm sorry, maybe I should have left some of this at home." "You think?" the two asked aggravated. "Will you two calm down, you're going to blow our...cover," said Kat. "Oh, this is just great," said R as he slowed the car down to a stop. There were officers blocking the road with their cars; They all had their pistols out and ready to fire. R gave off a small laugh and backed the car up a bit. "R...what are you doing?" Claire asked scared. "Getting us back on track." "How are you going to do that? You're backing up." "R...don't do what I think you're going to do!" shouted Kat. "Hold on," said R as he began to speed towards the officers. The RUFF mobile smashed right between the barricade like it was nothing. The officers quickly re-grouped and chased after the agents. "You maniac, look at what you've done! Now where being chased!" yelled Kat. "We didn't have much of a choice! Either we surrendered or smash through them." One of the officers fired at the RUFF mobile, nearly hitting Claire in the shoulder. "I thought they only fired at you if you were armed." "They're suppose to, obviously their Chief told them they're free to do as they please," said R. "We need to shake them off. But how?" asked Crazy. Matt looked over at the bags of food and gave off a small smile. "I have an idea." "What is it?" asked R. Matt pulled out some food from the bags and threw it at the officers. "Matt, what are you doing?" asked Claire. "Trying to get them away from us," Matt said as he continued to throw more food. "Heh, that seems to be working. They're slowing down," said Kat. "I could use your help here guys," Matt said to Crazy and Claire. "Oh, ok." The girls joined in and began throwing food at the officers. Eventually, they got away from the cops, but wasted nearly all of the food. "We did it! We lost them!" shouted Crazy with glee. "Yeah, but that took away most of our food," said Claire. "Oh well, the cops are gone and that's what matters. Now all that's left to do is to find the Chief," said R. "Yeah, we'll be back in TUFF and we'll be a team again," said Claire as she fell asleep. Category:Fan fiction